Gene Roddenberry
| postać = W żadną się nie wcielił, ale był twórcą, producentem wykonawczym i scenarzystą. | Birth name = Eugene Wesley Roddenberry | płeć = Mężczyzna | data urodzenia = 19 sierpnia 1921 | miejsce urodzenia = El Paso, Texas, United States | data śmierci = 24 października 1991, w wieku 70 | miejsce śmierci = Santa Monica, California, United States | Role = Twórca, producent wykonawczy, scenarzysta | zdjęcie2 = Gene Roddenberry, 1988.jpg | opis2 = Roddenberry w }} Eugene Wesley Roddenberry, urodzony 19 sierpnia 1921, zmarły 24 października 1991, nazywany czasami "Wspaniałym Ptakiem Galaktyki", jest najlepiej znany jako twórca telewizyjnego serialu SF Star Trek, rozpoczynającego długą historię [[Star Trek|franczyzny Star Trek]]. Szczątki Roddenberry'ego (część jego prochów w małej kapsule, wielkości szminki) zostały pierwszymi, które wystrzelono na orbitę okołoziemską, na której krążyły, dopóki nie spłonęły w atmosferze. Historia Wczesne życie Roddenberry urodził się w El Paso, w Teksasie, 19 sierpnia 1921, jako syn Caroline Glen Roddenberry i Eugene Edwarda Roddenberry. Spędził dzieciństwo w Los Angeles. Jego ojciec był oficerem policji, którego opisywał jako "zapalonego teksańczyka". (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, s. 14) W szkole, kolega porzyczył mu kopię Astounding Stories, co było początkiem fascynacji Roddenberry'egofantastyką naukową. (The Making of Star Trek) Trzy lata studiował na policjanta, po czym zmienił swoje zainteresowania akademickie na inżynierię astronautyczną i wyrobił licencję pilota. Był wolontariuszem w United States Army Air Corps i otrzymał rozkaz treningu jako kadet lotnictwa, gdy Stany Zjednoczone przystapiły do II Wojny Światowej w 1941. Wysłany na południowy Pacyfik, porucznik Roddenberry brał udział w misjach przeciwko nieprzyjacielskim twierdzom. W sumie wziął udział w około 89 misjach i wypadach. Został odznaczony Krzyżem Powietrznym za Wybitność i Medalem Powietrznym. Okes latania był dla niego powodem do dumy, i, z wyjątkiem Harolda Livingstona, dobrze się dogdywał z innymi, którzy mieli podobne doswiadczenia.For other pilots among Star Trek personnel, see James Doohan, Franz Bachelin, Michael Dorn, Matt and John Jefferies, Harold Livingston and Stephen Edward Poe. to właśnie na południowym Pacyfiku po raz pierwszy zaczął pisać. Sprzedawał opowiadania magazynom lotniczym, a potem poezję do różnych czasopism, w tym The New York Times. Gdy wojna się skończyła, przyłączył się do Pan American World Airways. Przez ten czas studiował literaturę na Columbia University. Roddenberry poślubił swoją pierwszą żonę, Eileen Anitę Rexroat, 20 czerwca 1942. Telewizja Roddenberry kontynuował latanie, dopóki po raz pierwszy nie zobaczył telewizji. Przewidując poprawnie jej przyszłą rolę, uświadomił sobie, że medium to będzie potrzebować pisarzy. Zadziałał natychmiast, idąc do Hollywood. W międzyczasie porzucił karierę pilota, do czego przyczynił się incydent z 1947 roku (Check-Six.com - "The Clipper Eclipse"), gdy jego samolot linii Pan Am rozbił się na Pustyni Syryskiej, co przeżyło tylko ośmiu ludzi (The Star Trek Compendium, s. 7). Chociaż zdarzyło się to na prawdę, Roddenberry wyolbrzymiał to w późniejszym życiu, twierdząc, że własnoręcznie uratował ocalałych z wraku, odpierał najazdy plemion arabskich i przeszedł przez pustynię do najbliższego telefonu, żeby zadzwonić po pomoc. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, s. 14) Roddenberry przybył do Hollywood tylko, żeby stwierzdzić, że przemysł telewizyjny wciąż jest w powijakach, z niewieloma przejaśnieniami dla niedoświadczonych pisarzy. Przyłączył się do Oddziału Policji Los Angeles (LAPD). Pracując w nim, napisał w 1951 swój pierwszy scenariusz. Potem sprzedawał scenariusze do takich programów, jak Goodyear Theater, The Kaiser Aluminum Hour, Four Star Theater, Dragnet, The Jane Wyman Theater, i Naked City. Mając ustaloną pozycję scenarzysty, sierżant Roddenberry postawił wszystko na jedna kartę i w 1956 stał się pełno etatowym scenarzystą. (Star Trek Creator, s. 141) W 1963, Roddenberry rozpoczął produkcję swojego pierwszego serialu telewizyjnego, The Lieutenant, dla MGM. W The Lieutenant wystąpił Gary Lockwood, a sam serial obiał w gościnnych rolach wielu przyszłych absolwentów Star Trek, takich, jak Leonard Nimoy, Majel Barrett, Nichelle Nichols, James Gregory oraz Madlyn Rhue. Jednak serial miał doczekał się tylko jednego sezonu, po czym został skasowany na wiosnę 1964. Star Trek :Zobacz również: TOS: Behind the scenes Gdy zakończono The Lieutenant , Roddenberry rozpoczął planowanie następnego serialu, fantastyczno-naukowej przygodówki, zatytułowanej'' Star Trek''. W marcu 1964 napisał propozycję dla serii, Star Trek is.... Początkowo zaproponował go studiu MGM, jednak mimo początkowego entuzjazmu, odmówiło ono kupna. (The Star Trek Compendium, s. 10) W końcu, w kwietniu 1964, Roddenberry sprzedał swój pomysł Oscarowi Katzowi oraz Herb Solow z Desilu. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, s. 15-16) W 1965, Roddenberry wyprodukował również dwa inne piloty dla Desilu: The Long Hunt of April Savage, western stworzony przez Sam Rolfe, z rolą obsadzoną przez Robert Lansing, oraz Police Story, z DeForest Kelley i Grace Lee Whitney. Jednak żaden z nich nie stał się serialem. Pierwszy pilot został odrzucony przez sieć jako "zbyt mózgowy". Jednak zaraz po wypłynięciu Star Trek zyskał grupę lojalnych fanów. Zainspirowana przez kampanię fanów, NASA nazwała nawet swój prototypowy prom kosmiczny Enterprise, w odniesieniu do statku, który Roddenberry stworzył na potrzeby serialu. Po tym, jak serial Star Trek się zakończył, Roddenberry wyprodukował szereg filmów kinowych, jak również pewną ilość pilotów telewizyjnych. Roddenberry służył też jako członek Writers Guild Executive Council oraz jako Governor of the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences. Otrzymał trzy honorowe stopnie doktoranckie: Doctor of Humane Letters from Emerson College (1977), Doctor of Literature from Union College in Los Angeles, and Doctor of Science od w Potsdam, New York (1981). W 25-tą rocznicę Star Trek, dwa miesiące przed śmiercią, Roddenberry przekazał do TV Guide listę swoich dziesięciu ulubionych epizodów. Można założyć, że reprezentują one w najczystszy sposób jego wizję serialu Star Trek: * * * * * * i * * * * Inne dzieła Po zakończeniu oryginalnego serialu Star Trek, Roddenberry brał udział w wielu innych projektach, z których większość się nie powiodła. W 1968, Roddenberry zakontraktował napisanie i stworzenie dwóch filmów dla , jednak filmy te nigdy nie powstały. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, s. 406) Napisał scenariusz do filmu Rogera Vadima, Pretty Maids All in a Row, z 1971, w którym wystąpiłby James Doohan, William Campbell oraz jego własna córka, Dawn Roddenberry. W 1973, Roddenberry napisał i wyprodukował fantastyczno-naukowy pilot, zatytułowany Genesis II, obsadzony przez Mariette Hartley, Ted Cassidy, Percy Rodriguez oraz swoją żonę, Majel Barrett, z kostiumami Williama Ware Theiss, oraz zdjęciami Jerry'ego Finnerman. Nie został on rozwinięty w serial, a rok później Roddenberry zrobił kolejny pilot według tego samego pomysłu, zatytułowany Planet Earth. Tym razem Robert Justman był producentem, Marc Daniels reżyserem, aobsada obejmowała Dianę Muldaur, Teda Cassidy, Majel Barrett, Craiga Hundley, Patricię Smith, a kostiumy ponownie sporządził Theiss. Tym niemniej, tym razem również pilot nie został podchwycony przez sieć telewizyjną. W tym samym roku Roddenberry zrobił kolejnego fantastyczno-naukowego, The Questor Tapes, w którym wystąpił Robert Foxworth jako android Questor, poszukujący swoich początków oraz twórcy. Pilot wyreżyserował Richard Colla, a wystąpili w nim również Majel Barrett i Walter Koenig. Scenariusz współtworzył zaprzyjaźniony ze Star Trek producent Gene L. Coon. The Questor Tapes nie stał się serialem, jednak podstawowy pomysł został przerobiony na postać Daty in Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie. Przed powrotem do Treka, Roddenberry zrobił czwarty zakończony fiaskiem pilot telewizyjny, Spectre, w 1977, o detektywie uwikłanym w czary i inne okultystyczne zjawiska. Scenariusz współtworzył Samuel A. Peeples, i ponownie wystąpiła w nim Majel Barrett. Seria, której nigdy nie było thumb|Roddenberry ze swoimi osobistymi asystentami, [[Susan Sackett i Ernie Over]] thumb|Wywiad z Roddenberrym dla Entertainment Tonight w 1991. W czerwcu 1977, Star Trek miał się stać ponownie serialem telewizyjnym, po sukcesie oryginalnej serii. Paramount przystąpiło do wypuszczenia nowej serii, wstępnie zatytułowanej Star Trek: Phase II. Konstruowanie scenografii ruszyło w lipcu, a podręcznik dla scenarzystów i producentów wydano w sierpniu. Z wyjątkiem Leonarda Nimoya, oryginalna obsada powróciła do swoich ról, wraz z nowymi postaciami, jak porucznik Xon, który zastępował Spocka, pierwszy oficer Willard Decker, oraz nawigator porucznik Ilia. Gdy praca nad scenografią i kostiumami została zakończona, Paramount porzuciła plany. Przypuszczalnie pod wpływem sukcesu Gwiezdnych Wojen i Bliskich spotkań trzeciego stopnia, zdecydowano się zamienić serial na film kinowy . Następne Pokolenie We wrześniu 1987, Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie rozpoczęło kontynuację legendy Star Trek, jaką rozpoczął Roddenberry 25 lat wcześniej serialem, oryginalna seria. To nowe szoł dało Roddenberry'emu techniczne możliwości oraz budżet do realizacji swojej wizji. 6 czerwca 1991, krótko przed obchodami z okazji setnego epizodu Następnego Pokolenia, Budynek Producentów studia Desilu został przemianowany na "Gene Roddenberry Building". Wówczas prezydent Paramount Television Group, Mel Harris, wygłosił mowę, a podczas ceremonii William Shatner i Patrick Stewart powiedzieli parę słów o Roddenberrym. Dziedzictwo 24 października 1991, Gene Roddenberry zmarł w wyniku zatrzymania akcji serca. Pozostawił żonę Majel Barrett, ich syns Eugene Roddenberry Jr., jego dwie córki z poprzedniego małrzeństwa, Dawn Roddenberry i Darleen Roddenberry, i dwoje wnucząt. Prochy Roddenberry'ego znalazły się na pokładzie promu kosmicznego Columbia, podczas startu z Centrum Kosmicznego im. Kennedy'ego 22 października 1992.. Eugene Roddenberry Jr. obecnie nadzoruje stronę internetową Roddenberry.com, która jest również stroną główną Lincoln Enterprises), i jest "producentem konsultacyjnym" fanowskiej serii Star Trek: New Voyages. Dziedzictwo Star Treka, jakim stworzył go Gene Roddenberry, rosło wraz z kolejnymi serialami, najnowszym Star Trek: Enterprise, który dołączył do Star Trek: Deep Space Nine i Star Trek: Voyager. Star Trek: The Next Generation wyewoluowało w serię filmów, rozpoczętą w 1994 przez . Inne seriale projektu Roddenberry'ego obejmują Earth: Final Conflict oraz Andromeda, oparte na pilocie z 1973, który producent nazwał (z Mariette Hartley, Majel Barrett, Percy Rodriguez i Ted Cassidy) oraz jego przeróbce z 1974, Planet Earth (z Barrett, Cassidy, Diana Muldaur, i Craig Hundley). Kanon Roddenberry'ego Mniejszość purystycznych fanów aprobuje "kanonu Roddenberry'ego" do określania, który odcinek Star Trek jest aprobowany przez jego twórcę jako "oficjalny". Zdefiniowanie takiej koncepcji jest nieuchwytne, jako, że Roddenberry zmienał przez lata swoje spojrzenie. Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria zdaje się być częścią tego kanonu, zawierając 79 odcinków, plus poza antenowy pilot ( ). Roddenberry odrzucił Star Trek: The Animated Series jako apokryficzną, wraz z elementami dwóch filmów, i . W momencie swojej śmierci, w skład Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie wchodziło 110 odcinków, od do . Pozostawiało to 190 epizodów Star Treka jako część spodziewanego kanonu, wraz z czterema pierwszymi filmami, oraz większością filmów piątego i szóstego. Zgodnie z tym spojrzeniem odrzucić należałoby 536 odcinków, jak również sześć ostatnich filmów, jako, że dotąd powstały 726 odcinków serialowych i dwanaście filmów. Trivia *Gene Roddenberry had a second cousin twice removed named Mary Sue Roddenberry. Ironically, and probably by sheer coincidence, the widespread fan fiction term " ", which is used to describe overly perfect original female characters, has its origins in the person of Lt. Mary Sue, a character in the satirical 1974 short Star Trek story by Paula Smith called "A Trekkie's Tale". *Roddenberry gave his middle name to one of the characters of Star Trek: The Next Generation – Wesley Crusher. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 14) His middle name was also used as the last name of the TOS character Robert Wesley, which was also a pseudonym Roddenberry used in his early writing career. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 1st ed., p. 374) In addition, after his death, the creators of "Star Trek: Voyager" used Roddenberry's full first name as the middle name of reformed renegade officer Thomas Eugene Paris. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 3rd ed., p. 348) *In , an illustration of Gene Roddenberry was seen when Data was assimilating the Dixon Hill novels. This illustration was the copy of a photo of Gene Roddenberry. Credits Roddenberry receives a "Created by" credit on episodes of TOS and TNG. In addition he is credited on all episodes of DS9, VOY, and ENT, all the movies, and many Star Trek computer games such as [[Star Trek: Elite Force II|the Elite Force series]] and Star Trek: Bridge Commander, via the phrase "Based upon Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry". The first two TNG episodes aired after his death, and begin with the title card "Gene Roddenberry 1921 - 1991". Also, the film begins with the credit, "For Gene Roddenberry". The credits for end with "In memory of Gene Roddenberry and Majel Barrett Roddenberry". Several other Trek related products, including the video game include special thanks credits in honor of Roddenberry. Roddenberry also receives credit for writing lyrics to the TOS main title theme, although these lyrics were never recorded in connection with the series. In the book Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, Herb Solow and Robert Justman allege that Roddenberry, who had no musical experience of any kind, wrote words to Alexander Courage's theme for the show solely to accrue royalties that were required to be paid to the lyricist. In doing so, he effectively cut Courage's royalties in half, as the composer would otherwise have received all royalties accruing from the theme. Courage was outraged on this, and refused to compose music for the series until the third season. Roddenberry also credited himself as the co-author of the reference book The Making of Star Trek, which was written by Stephen E. Whitfield, and given to Roddenberry to make his corrections and edits, but he had no time to do it because of production deadlines. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) *'Writing credits' ** *** *** (Story) (Season 1) *** (Story) *** *** *** (Story) *** (with Gene L. Coon) (Season 2) *** (Teleplay with Gene L. Coon) *** *** (Story with Art Wallace) *** (Teleplay with Arthur Heinemann, Story) (Season 3) *** (Story) ** (story, uncredited) ** *** (with D.C. Fontana) (Season 1) *** (Teleplay with C.J. Holland) *** (Teleplay with Robert Lewin) *'Producer credits' ** (executive producer; producer) *** to (producer) *** (credited as executive producer and producer) *** to (producer) *** to (executive producer) *** (producer - credit for "The Cage") *** to (executive producer) *** (producer) *** to (executive producer) **TAS (executive producer) ** : *** (producer) **TNG (executive producer) from to ***''(posthumous credit only from to )'' *'Executive consultant credits' **TAS all episodes ** : *** *** *** *** *'Acting credits' ** *** as the voice of the galley chef (uncredited) (Star Trek Encyclopedia, etc.) ***''In addition, Roddenberry hosted the video release of and an image of him appeared as Captain Robert April in the'' Star Trek Encyclopedia. He can also be heard (along with Majel Barrett and other production people) in the background intercom chatter in (and subsequent episodes reusing the same sound tracks). Wywiady Interviews of Roddenberry were part of the following specials: * The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next, interviewed on * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Beginning" * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Two" ("Diana Muldaur", "Whoopi Goldberg"), footage taken from The Star Trek Saga... * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis Year Two", footage taken from The Star Trek Saga... * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Four" ("Celebrating 100 Episodes"), interviewed by Entertainment Tonight in * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "A Tribute to Gene Roddenberry" ("Gene Roddenberry Building Dedicated to Star Trek's Creator", "Gene's Final Voyage"), interviewed on and footage taken from The Star Trek Saga... * To Boldly Go * "Gene Roddenberry - The Creator of Star Trek: The Next Generation", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 1, pp. 4-9, interviewed by Dan Madsen, John S. Davis and Dan Dickholtz * "Eternal Questions", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 11, p. 15 Zobacz również *''Gene Roddenberry: The Last Conversation'' *''The Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry'' Przypisy Zobacz również * * * Gene Roddenberry Biography and Stories at TV.com * eo:Gene Roddenberry ca:Gene Roddenberry bg:Джийн Родънбери de:Gene Roddenberry en:Gene Roddenberry es:Gene Roddenberry fr:Gene Roddenberry it:Gene Roddenberry ja:ジーン・ロッデンベリー nl:Gene Roddenberry ru:Джин Родденберри sv:Gene Roddenberry Kategoria:Osoby